


Cemitério De Elefantes

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Family, Parenthood, Portuguese, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Dizia-se que os elefantes se afastavam de suas famílias quando sabiam que iriam morrer, entretanto Maes Hughes não era um elefante e nem tampouco acreditava em lendas populares como aquela.





	Cemitério De Elefantes

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Elicia brincava risonhamente com um elefante de pelúcia e Hughes observava a filha intrigado. Claro, brincar era algo comum de toda criança — ou pelo menos deveria ser —, conversar com objetos inanimados, atiçar a imaginação e aproveitar todos os outros poderes incríveis que nos são concedidos na infância. Entretanto o que deixava aquele pai tão curioso era o fato de que a garotinha, desde que ganhara aquele bicho acinzentado de tromba e orelhas felpudas, não se importava muito com o elefante, quase sempre deixando-o empoeirar-se na prateleira alta demais para os seus bracinhos ainda curtos alcançarem.

Pedia à mãe para pegar a boneca, isto é, nas raras vezes em que separava-se da mesma.

Pedia ao pai para pegar o livro de contos de fadas que gostava de ouvir antes de dormir.

Pedia à mãe para pegar o urso de pelúcia que, Hughes tinha certeza, era ainda mais velho do que ele.

E naquele dia pediu ao pai para pegar o elefante há muito esquecido.

Hughes, apesar de curioso, não questionou a filha, apenas entregou-lhe o brinquedo e agora, completamente encantado, a assistia oferecer chá ao bichinho.

Ficar em casa, ver a filha sorrir, sentir o cheiro da torta de maçã sendo preparada por Gracia, esses eram momentos cada vez mais raros na vida de Maes Hughes. Ele estava empenhado em descobrir os segredos do Exército que um dia julgara conhecer, que um dia jurara servir.

Desde que iniciara as investigações por conta própria Hughes sabia que aquele era um caminho sem volta, sabia que corria um risco imenso e, por mais que doesse, sabia também como isso provavelmente terminaria — _com a sua morte iminente.  
_

Era trágico e engraçado sentir-se próximo do fim, a sensação o deixava com medo e, ao mesmo tempo, dava-lhe uma estranha ideia de poder, como se saber da morte pudesse lhe propiciar algum tipo de vantagem.

O único problema é que não havia vantagem nenhuma, só havia a desconfiança, o medo e a tristeza de não acompanhar Elicia crescer mais do que aqueles poucos centímetros que a deixavam tão adorável e tão incrivelmente geniosa para o seu tamanho e idade.

_Saber da morte era uma sina.  
_

Dizia-se que os elefantes, quando sentiam o fim da vida se aproximar, afastavam-se de suas manadas e partiam para longe, morrendo sozinhos em uma espécie de cemitério sagrado. Talvez não quisessem que suas famílias presenciassem seu sofrimento, talvez fosse mais fácil ir embora sem dizer adeus.

Ainda assim, aquilo era só uma lenda. A morte existia e a vontade de deixar tudo para trás também, o que não existia para Hughes era a possibilidade de se afastar de Gracia e Elicia.

A morte batia insistente em sua porta, o ameaçava noite e dia e dizia em seu ouvido que ele não poderia fazer nada para impedir o que quer que estivesse por vir. Porém não valia à pena pensar nisso, não enquanto a voz inocente de Elicia ecoava pela casa, não enquanto o cheiro da torta de maçã de Gracia ficava cada vez mais evidente no ar.

Maes Hughes tinha certeza, morreria em breve — não sozinho em um cemitério de elefantes após dar as costas à sua família e não mais olhar para trás, mas sim sozinho em uma cabine telefônica, com o sangue espalhando-se pelo chão e as fotos caídas perto do corpo, após dar um beijo em sua esposa e filha, após declarar pela milésima vez seu amor às duas, após proferir um adeus sem ter certeza de que aquele era o último.


End file.
